Random Akuroku
by xXxSnakebites
Summary: Axel seems to mess things up with Roxas again! How will he fix it? He doesn't. Old story of mine  :O Reviews are loved.


Axel sighed and let his head fall against the couch. "Whats wrong Axel?". Axel opened his eyes to see Demyx staring at him. Sighing,he said,"Roxy is mad at me because i ruined his date with Namine..."

Demyx laughed. "Whats up with you and ruining his dates man?". Axel smacked him in the arm. "It was an accident ass hole!" Axel yelled. Pouting,Axel let his head fall in his hands."Well sorry Mr. Grumpy Pants...". Demyx mumbled.  
Finally, Demyx walked away and left Axel alone.

"Why cant I do anything right?" Axel whispered to himself. "I just want Rox as to be happy..."He sighed and let a couple tears fall before he passed out on the couch.

-x-

"Stop it Marluxia!" Zexion yelled. Marluxia smiled and kissed Zexion again. "NO!" he said. Grumbling, Zexion pushed himself out of his arms. "I gotta go to the bathroom. I'll be back..."Marluxia growled but let him go and watched him walk away.

Eventually, he realized that Zexion wasn't going to come back. Sighing, he got up and walked down the hall. He was about to turn the corner when he heard crying...

Slowly, he peaked around the corner and saw Axel. /Why is he crying?/he thought.

"I just want Roxas to be happy..." Axel whispered, /Eh?So its the blondes fault again huh?/ he thought. Slowly,he watched Axel close his eyes and finally pass out.

Marluxia smirked and began to walk up the stairs. Finally, he reached Roxas's room and opened the door.

"-Namine I'm sorry! I don't know what Axel was-". He lowered is eyes."I'm really sorry! Let me make it up to you!" There was a short pause."Great! This Friday?OK,Bye..." Roxas hung up and sighed.

"Ehem..." Marluxia said. Roxas opened his eyes ans looked looked at him. "What do you want Marluxia?" he asked. Smiling, he said, "So you a Namine are going on a date this Friday huh?" Roxas growled. "Ya but don't tell Axel! He's done enough!"

"What ever you say Rocks Ass!" Marluxia sneered. "Don't call me that!"Roxas yelled. He got up and pushed Marluxia out the door.

"What ever you say...hehehehhh..." 

-x-

(That Friday)

Roxas smiled as he hurried out of his cloak. "Finally!" he said. Quickly, he jumped in the shower before his date with Namine.

When he got out, he put on a pair of black skinny jeans, a tight black and white t-shirt, black converse, and his jacket.

/Tonight's gonna be great! Me and Namine alone finally. Best of all...no Axel!/ he thought. He sighed and call up Namine.

"I'll be right over. OK. See ya soon." He sighed and walked out the door. 

-x-

"Mar-Mar,were are you taking me?" Axel said. Marluxia laughed and said, "You've been cooped up inside all week bawling over Roxas. I thought you wanted to get out for a while!". Axel groaned loudly.

Finally, they turned the corner and went crashing into Roxas and Namine.

. "Oh...Marluxia and...Axel..."Namine said. Roxas growled loudly."Uh,,I think ill see you later Roxas...". Namine turned around and walked down the first district.

"Marluxia i think-". Axel then realized that Marluxia was gone. "Uh...".

"Axel! What the hell is your problem?" Roxas roared. Startled, Axel looked at him. "R-Roxy, what do you mean?" he asked. Roxas snarled. "This was my last chance to make things right with Namine and YOU ruined it!"

Dumb founded, Axel stared at him. "R-Roxy,I-I'M-"

"Shut up! Just shut up!You ruined every thing for me! You always do!"

"R-Roxy..." Axel stuttered. "Stop calling me that! Stop calling me anything!I'm so sick of you Axel!" Roxas roared. Axel's eyes went wide as tears began to spill down his face.

Suddenly,Axel felt his cheek burning.

He looked at Roxas and realized that he had slapped him. Roxas stormed of down the street leaving Axel under the street lamp. 

-x-

"Axel! Axel were are you?".

Roxas sighed and continued to search. After what seemed like forever, he sighed and walked into a bar.

"This hopeless...I'll never find Axel..." he said. He sighed and let his head rest against the counter. "Then...that's when he hit me!" Roxas's eyes shot open and he saw Axel sitting two seats away talking to an old man that had passed out.

"Axel!" Roxas said. He got up and walked over to him."Roxy...*hickup*...I'm mean Roxas..." Axel said. Roxas sighed. "Listen Axel I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say all that! I just-Are you drunk?" he said. Axel smiled. "Hehehehe...ya..*hickup*"

Sighing, Roxas helped his friend to stand and helped him out of the bar. "Ugh, your heavy Axel!" Roxas said.

Suddenly, Axel grabbed Roxas and pushed him against the wall. "Your so cute Roxas..." Axel whispered. Roxas blushed and looked at him. "A-Axel!Let go of me!" He said. Axel smiled and grabbed Roxas's chin making him look at him. "Actually...your beautiful Roxas..."Axel whisper.

Roxas's eyes went wide. "Axel, you need to drink something! Your drunk!" he said. Blushing, Axel said, "Actually Roxas...I'm not really drunk..."

Roxas looked at him in shock. "W-what?"he asked. Axel looked at him and sighed. "Roxas..." He whispered. Suddenly, he bent down and kissed Roxas lightly on the lips.

"I'm really sorry that I mess every thing up for you! Roxas you mean every thing to me!" Axel said. Axel had began to shake and tears were falling out of his eyes. Roxas stood there shocked.

/I'm pretty sure your drunk, Axel.../ Roxas thought. He could taste it on him.

"Axel..." he whispered. Finally, Roxas grabbed him and pulled Axel close to him. "Roxas...I'm I love you..."Axel said quietly. Gently, Roxas pulled away and looked at him.

"Axel!"

Suddenly, lips meet lips, and tongues collided with tongues. Axel held Roxas in his arms,kissing him passionately. Finally, both of hem pulled away.

"Axel...we cant ever tell anyone about this..." Roxas said. Axel began to pout. "Why not Roxy?". Roxas sighed. "You know why..." he said.  
Sighing,they began to walk down twilight town.

"Axel?" Roxas said.

"Hmmmmm..."

Roxas smiled and kissed him."I love you..."

Axel smiled and kissed him again."I love you too...got it memorized?"

Roxas laughed and pushed him lightly. Smiling,Axel grabbed his hand as they walked down the street.

-x-

Marluxia smiled as he saw Axel and Roxas walk away."Hehehehehe. Don't worry...No one will know..." He smiled and turned down the ally.

"No one but me..."

END


End file.
